64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Petula the Parrot
Petula starts tricking Giggles and Tickles by copying their voices after stealing her fruit. The monkeys get help from Nelson to find each other. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is thought to have lost his voice. However, Petula tricked her by using her voice. Lucy never lost her voice and it was Petula who was imitating her. Story The monkeys can't find some fruits in the jungle, which made them very hungry. Petula has lots of fruit at the top of the tree for the party. The monkeys accidentally ejected all the fruit from the top of the tree, in which belongs to Petula. The two end up doing a food fight, which made Petula very enrage. It is now the moment when Petula played tricks on the monkeys after stealing her fruits. The monkeys are fooled by Petula near a burrow and a tree, while one of them gets cleaned by Kevin. The monkeys are having a hard time finding each other, thinking whether one of them is on the burrow or the tree. Nelson is very eligible in helping the lost monkeys. He tried searching for one of them in the burrow and the tree, but only found snakes, spiders, a gecko, and even Eddie. Aunt Molly found Eddie after Nelson accidentally found him in the tree. Nelson began shaking the tree, which is about to fall on the ground. The monkeys are finally reunited with each other. Lots of fruits began falling down from the tree. Petula allowed the monkeys to join in the party. She began inviting the other parrots to a party. Everyone had a party when all the fruit fell on the ground. Moral Ending Lucy didn't really lose her voice. She thought Georgina was saying to go to bed. It was Petula who is using her voice. First Appearances * Petula the Parrot Gallery Ep 48 2.jpg Ep 48 3.jpg Ep 48 4.jpg Ep 48 5.jpg Ep 48 6.jpg Ep 48 7.jpg Ep 48 8.jpg Ep 48 9.jpg Ep 48 10.jpg Ep 48 11.jpg Ep 48 12.jpg Ep 48 13.jpg Ep 48 14.jpg Ep 48 15.jpg Ep 48 16.jpg Ep 48 17.jpg Petula.jpg Ep 48 18.jpg Ep 48 19.jpg Ep 48 20.jpg Fruits.jpg Ep 48 21.jpg Ep 48 22.jpg Ep 48 23.jpg Ep 48 24.jpg Ep 48 25.jpg Ep 48 26.jpg Ep 48 27.jpg Ep 48 28.jpg Ep 48 29.jpg Ep 48 30.jpg Ep 48 31.jpg Ep 48 32.jpg Ep 48 33.jpg Ep 48 34.jpg Ep 48 35.jpg Ep 48 36.jpg Ep 48 37.jpg Ep 48 38.jpg Ep 48 39.jpg Ep 48 40.jpg Ep 48 41.jpg Ep 48 42.jpg Ep 48 43.jpg Ep 48 44.jpg Ep 48 45.jpg Ep 48 46.jpg Ep 48 47.jpg Ep 48 48.jpg Ep 48 49.jpg Ep 48 50.jpg Ep 48 51.jpg Pet.jpg Ep 48 52.jpg Ep 48 53.jpg Ep 48 54.jpg Ep 48 55.jpg Ep 48 56.jpg Ep 48 57.jpg Ep 48 58.jpg Ep 48 59.jpg Ep 48 60.jpg Ep 48 61.jpg Ep 48 62.jpg Ep 48 63.jpg Ep 48 64.jpg Ep 48 65.jpg Ep 48 66.jpg Ep 48 67.jpg Ep 48 68.jpg Ep 48 69.jpg Ep 48 70.jpg Ep 48 71.jpg Ep 48 72.jpg Ep 48 73.jpg Ep 48 74.jpg Ep 48 75.jpg Ep 48 76.jpg Ep 48 77.jpg Ep 48 78.jpg Ep 48 79.jpg Ep 48 80.jpg Ep 48 81.jpg Ep 48 82.jpg Ep 48 83.jpg Ep 48 84.jpg Ep 48 85.jpg Ep 48 86.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Giggles and Tickles told the story